In sports such as diving, gymnastics, and track and field, reviewing video of performed skills is a highly valuable mechanism to improve performance. In a typical practice, multiple participants may be practicing performed skills in a rapid manner. Efficiently obtaining and reviewing video after a skill is performed, in practice or competition, may be challenging without personnel dedicated to editing and tagging recorded video to identify segments of the video, to identify the particular individual who is present in the video, and to identify attributes of the skill performed in the video. In competition at the junior level and the high school level, additional personnel needed to acquire and edit the video are typically not available. Consequently, after practice or the competition is over, any video that may have been acquired is usually one large, unedited video which is difficult to use to improve performance.